


Never Make Promises When Half Asleep

by Galacics



Series: akrmas2018 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Snowball Fight, askrmas2018, can be read by itself, part of established au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacics/pseuds/Galacics
Summary: Summoner Yuki learns to be careful with excited children when half asleep.





	Never Make Promises When Half Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 7, also it will not be me if I am not already behind with stories. Make sure to check out https://twitter.com/WindyOakes/status/1070045045879914496 tweet to take part in this challenge. I should have Day 8 later today and by tomorrow latest.

“Mother! Mother! Did you hear what I said?” Morgan asked Yuki who was starting to fall asleep over the strategy book she was reading.

“Yes, sweetie. I heard what you said.” Yuki smiled while lying as she had no idea what Morgan was talking about.

Yuki just finished working on multiple school projects and the sleepless nights were starting to catch up to her. She will zone out in conversations with different heroes and it has gotten her in some trouble by promising the dragons to make a house out of cookies from her world.

“Great! So can I do the thing I was talking about?” Morgan asked jumping up and down dropping his book in the process.

“Um..sure?” Yuki responded hoping she did not let him do something bad as he then went running out of the library.

Yuki decided that she was not going to retain any more information and headed to the kitchens to find some coffee. As she was making a cup, she looked out the windows to see snow falling. For the first time this season.

“Another cup of coffee? Do you never drink enough? A voice asked from the doorway.

“Alfonse! I never drink enough coffee. Do you want a cup?” Yuiki asked holding up another cup starting to drink from hers.

“Sure. Do you know why Morgan is so excited about?” Alfonse asked starting to sip from his cup.

“I gave him the go for something I have no idea of, as I was half asleep. when he asked.” Yuki confessed to him.

“Well, it looks like I have to come with you on your rounds today. Did you forget about them? Hahaha, then I really have to go with you or else you will get lost like when you first arrived.” Alfonse offered with a nostalgic feeling of when they first met and how much has changed since that day.

“If you want to join you can. We should start before it gets colder. I always wanted to see snow but always forget how cold it is.” Yuki sighed putting her summoner hood on.

The two noticed that there were fewer heroes inside when patrolling the halls and Yuki found it very strange as heroes were complaining about the cold earlier this week. Thinking they were in their rooms or the common area that was made she put it out of her mind. That was until she got blindsided by a snowball the minute she stepped outside falling to the ground.

Apparently, Yuk had given Morgan permission to start a snowball war. Almost all the heroes were taking part. Each game was a different side of the war but it seemed that it was mostly Morgan and his allies against Roy and his allies. There were aerial attacks from the flier heroes, the cavalry heroes where moving infantry heroes to different spots in the battle., healers where healing freeze burns that the snowballs where causing, and the dragons oh the dragons where rush attacking any person on the enemy team that they can reach.

Alfonse after making sure Yuki did not have any lasting injuries noticed three groups of people sitting out by another group of healers. Two groups looked to be waiting to rejoin back into the battle while the other seemed to have people with real injuries cause by snowballs.

“We are closing in my friends! We must keep pushing forward to put a stop to the fire prince!” Morgan called out directing a group made out of Ophelia, Soleil Sharena and Gerome to the left side of a snow fort up ahead., 

“We may be weak but we can still pull ahead. Group A meet them at the charge!” Roy called out having Lillian, Shigure, Klien, and Corrin meet Morgan’s group to stop them.

Everything slowed down and people around stopped mid-battle to see the final attack being held. Lillian was hit by Ophelia snowball cause her to fall into one of the trenches dug, while Corrin was able to take down Soleil and help Shigure take out Ophelia before Sharena hit the two with double snowballs cause them to be out of the match. Klein was able to take out Gerome with a heard of snowballs but caused snow powder to go everywhere that the aftermath could not be seen.

Everyone thinking that this was not part of the plan where surprised to see Roy on one of the horses riding out with a bow full of snowballs aimed directly at Morgan. At this moment the war was over, however, there was one twist no one saw coming. Ninina was screaming seeing her boy fall off his horse with a snowball directly to the heart. 

The plan should have been perfect, Roy was to take out Morgan with the snow covering him to make Roy himself harder to hit but they failed to plan for the new development of Morgan’s new relationship with Yglr. Yglr was standing next to Morgan with her arm still out-stretched from her throw.

“Do not hurt him! He is too much fun to be around!” Yglr shouted happy that she was able to save Morgan from the attack.

“What the fuck!? Who approved this giant snowball war?! How in the fuck did real injuries come out of this?” Yuki yelled after recovering from the blow she took.

“Mother! You missed all the fun. I asked you if I can have a snowball war to help practice my tactical skills. You said me taking charge during a map battle was too risky so this is the next best thing! I even beat Roy, so I get more merges then him now right! Right?” Morgan called out running towards Yuki excited about his accomplishments.

Yuki realized that she indeed gave him permission in her half-asleep state and took a deep breath trying to calm down. Making a mental note to not have Morgan’s lessons with her when in that state or to have Alfonse permission as well in the future.

“Morgan its not about just beating the ‘enemy’ but how you did. It seems that Roy would have won if Yglr was not here. Also, I can not control who comes out in summons so I can try but it's up to the RNG gods to bless us. Now let's all go inside.” Yuki explained patting Morgan’s head and started to head back inside muttering how cold this is.

She only took ten steps before she cried out as she had fallen into one of the pits that Morgan made for this battle.

“Morgannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!” She yelled from the bottom of the pit. It seemed that Morgan was going to be punished after all.


End file.
